User talk:Numbuh400
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Green Lantern Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Robot Chicken page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rod12 (Talk) 16:03, February 19, 2012 Hi Hi Numbuh400 first off welcome to the Green Lantern Wiki Site glad to have you and if your wondering why I deleted some of the pages you created along with some of the images you upload I'll be happy to explain that to you if you want. An if I got you mad at all from doing that sorry for that its not my intension. As for some of the images and pages I deleted that you created and uploaded onto the site I do agree with you that Green Lantern's Media Appearances on Robot Chicken and MAD TV should be mentioned in some form on the site however I don't agree with having the have there own personal pages created on the site for there very small connection with Green Lantern. An as you noticed the best method is simply add in the other media section of the page like Green Lantern Corps how MAD TV referenced/parodyed on TV overall its a simpler method to add such information. An with your Justice Lords John Stewart image and page its better to simply add information about when this alternate universe John Stewart (Justice League Unlimited) appeared on Justice League Unlimited in the notes section of the John Stewart (Justice League Unlimited) main page. Out of curosity by any chance are you a fan of The Flash or Superman by any chance if you are could visit and read this Blog Page I created that deals with other comic book wiki sites that are in need of help from editors like you the link is here User blog:Rod12/Comic Book Wiki Sites That are in Need of Help‎‎. If you have any question about the Blog Page after you read it please just send me another message and I'll be happy to answer your questions. From Rod12 Robot Chicken Hi Numbuh I saw I you created a page for Robot Chicken again I thought I explained that I agree with you the Green Lantern's Media Appearance on Robot Chicken should be mention on the site and it is however I don't agree with Robot Chicken the show having its own personal on the site because it only has a very small connection to Green Lantern itself. I'm fine with you adding Robot Chicken Green Lantern Referencs onto the site here on the pages that should have these certain references. I just don't want to see Robot Chicken have its own personal page on the site thats all. If you want to talk some more about this I'll be happy to lesson. Oh and I added that Robot Chicken Green Lantern Image to Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)/Gallery page just to let you know. From Rod12